First journey Chapter 42 correct file
Chapter: 42 Cadet's first mission completion On the Bridge "Your arm is as good as new, and those nasty burns on your back are all patched up in a few more minutes." The CMO of the Shetland was obviously pleased. The Old Admiral, the captain of the Shetland and three Yokuta elders, stood there waiting till the doctor was done. I didn't like them watching me getting medical aide but seeing the clouded face of the Admiral. I was certain this was the least of my worries. To me, most Yokuta looked alike, but I was certain, this was the Speaker of the Elders. He seemed impatient and said. I am sorry human cadet, for being here while you receive medical attention, I was simply curious about the marvels of your advanced medicine, and I wanted to talk to you as soon as possible." The doctor checked my back. "Sorry gents, but the liquid metal burned deep holes in the young man's back, and that takes a little more than just patching skin, there are nerve endings and a tendon to be fixed, so that will take a little longer. His ear is also still mending." Two of the Yokuta were fascinated by extreme close-ups of my wounds and tiny robots weaving tissue. The third one spread his ears." I analyzed the recordings of the earlier procedures, and I know it was you who saved my life and that this was no exercise, as so elegantly suggested. While I understand the reason why the psionic suggestion was made, it robbed me of the chance to thank you. Even though I am old, I do like to live and prefer not to be shot in the back. You prevented that, and I owe you my life!" He glared at the Admiral. "Now I learn that Kermac agents tried to establish a secret base on our world before it becomes Union, so they would have a backdoor into Union communications. Three cadets on the search for Yokuta music stumbled upon their operation by chance. The Kermac is afraid their cover will be blown, neutralized the Cadets full knowing that three missing Cadets will cause a detailed search. To cut their losses. They wanted to detonate three Psi spore bombs. Making the entire world, including the present Union crews susceptible for their psionic controls. One cadet single-handedly cleared the situation, and instead of celebrating him as a hero, I am told this cadet is facing an investigative hearing. All this will be addressed when we stand before your Assembly!" Admiral Mc Elligott slowly shook his head. "High Debraman and Chairman of the Yokuta. You are correct we overstepped our boundaries when we Psi suggested you, and I apologize for that. Yes, the cadet has saved your life and yes the cadet who tried to kill you is a bigot and should not have been brought here." They talked about me as if I was not there, but I kept quiet for now. The oldest officer of the Fleet continued. "Chairman, the main problem was the time frame for this meeting. You wanted a selection of young beings to talk during your freedom celebrations. It was my decision to select a bunch of first week cadets. Without any track record and barely any military education, but Cadets and therefore, they are military personnel!" Now he did look at me but talked to the Chairman. "We must act upon our laws and procedures, and the young cadet will have an investigatory hearing. That is our way and our laws. Two Cadets are dead, and we owe it to the parents and the families of these Cadets that we have done all things to determine why and how they died and what could have been done to prevent it." "Then I demand that these hearings be held here right now before we leave to Pluribus! I have seen the security camera recordings and the report of your Marines. This cadet has saved this world, many lives and I might add yours too! The fact that he destroyed half the cities mail was more than a fair trade-off! We won't hold that against him." Mc Elligott faced the CMO." How long till we can move these procedures to a more suitable venue?" "Sir, with all due respect, I am already violating patient rights by making his treatment a public spectacle. If we talk regulations here not even you, Sir can tell me what to do when it comes to patient treatment." Then he said. "He is well enough to leave now, but I like to see him for a check-up and remove the Nanites." The wish of the Chairman was granted. The hearing was held right away. It was a three Officers panel. I wondered how many first week cadets ever had a Flag mast hearing with the Old man of the navy in the first week. This wasn't the start I thought I would have in my chosen profession. Even if I survived that hearing, it would undoubtedly end up in my records. Not a very good thing for someone who wanted to become a Starship captain. Captain McKenzie, the Admiral, and a Klack Commander, made up the hearing panel. Once again, I stood in the epicenter of events and didn't like it one bit. It was clear from the face of the female captain, that she didn't like to be here and that she didn't like me. I had no idea what the Klack was thinking or feeling. Someone once told me that it would take years to understand the subtle ways the Klack used their feelers to express their emotions. A field screen showed an obviously edited version of what had occurred, and it was the Klack who gave the narration." What we see here are the events that took place earlier today at and below the Yokuta Nool Nort Space Port and the Nool Nort Main Courier and Mail service warehouse and distribution facilities. The Cadets were ordered to wait at the spaceport lobby for a Union ship to take them back to the academy. There was a waiting time of approximately six hours. Three of them, Cadets Ninio Diobane, Potsema Pe, and Rodney Barack, asked for permission to explore the spaceport with the plan to shop for Yokuta music. They were told to be back within the hour. The three cadets did not find any open shops, but miss interpreted a sign for shop and train station, but it read mail receiving station and Conveyor belt intake, which are similar words in the native language. They stumbled upon a Kermac Spy operation and were captured by them. The Kermac became aware of the possibility that Archilerb is going to be a Union world planned to establish a secret intelligence post right there with access to mail and the spaceport. They planned to be established before this world would develop, and Union security would make it more challenging to create a significant espionage base inside Union territory. They also realized there would be a considerable search for the missing cadets and opted to go to plan B and detonate three PSI spore bombs. These spores originated from the Piostla but have been developed and upgraded by the Kermac ever since. The primary effect of these spores is that they turn even shielded and those otherwise immune to telepathic suggestions into willing slaves. The spores are very hard to detect, especially once they are inside a body. In other words. If the Kermac succeeded in their scheme, you, the Yokuta, and in fact, everyone on the planet would be Kermac willing slaves. We all would be able to and would carry psi infected spore, at the command of the Kermac, to other Union planets." The screen focused on the three metal cylinders and Union specialists with containment fields and special suits securing them. He continued: "Now after the hour had passed, Cadet Deadan concerned about his friend Ninio went to search for them. He did not ask for permission to leave, found the same sign, misinterpreted it the same way, and stepped into a trap. The Kermac needed time to set up their bombs, Deadan resisted the packing machine and was killed by the Kermac, by overloading his cerebral cortex with a kill pain command, a very nasty and evil way to go. "Now cadet Plemo wakes from his sleep and notices the other cadets had gone for a long time and wakes his friend Eric. Both cadets decide to leave without informing their superior officers of their intentions, and I want you to keep that point in mind for later." The visual recording was cut together from various security camera footage and showed different angles of the events that followed. "As you can see Cadet Olafson bashed and shot his way through killing and maiming Kermac and Yokuta under the Psionic influence of two or more Kermac agents, gambled with all our lives by trying to disarm weapons that he knew nothing about and came too late to save Cadets Deadan or Barack. Now, this is not how we want our future officers to act. The only decision he should have made was to wake the Instructors and tell them about the missing cadets or at least ask them for permission to search for them. When he was certain, there was trouble, after killing two Kermac with headshots. He should have returned with Cadet Plemo to deliver the report. While he saved the planet and perhaps half the Union, I recommend full court-martial. Now an experienced officer could have weight every action against his orders, but I propose that he was just lucky and acted recklessly." That was it! My days in the navy were over! Was I supposed to say something or defend my actions?" The captain, with her sinister staring look on her face, got up and said. "I don't like Cadets, I don't like snot-nosed kids who want to be officers, and I am not too fond of fresh ensigns right out of the academy. I will grant you a previous experience has caused me to be prejudiced. When Admiral McElligott asked me to sit in on this hearing I was ready, just like my XO N'Utrtrn to break the stick over that cadet." She spread her arms. "But truth to be told, Cadet Olafson saved my ship. Saved me from carrying that cursed Kermac seed into Union space, giving Kermac access to the most powerful ship and all its secrets that alone earned my eternal gratitude. Yes, rules are rules, but to be fair, he doesn't know the rules yet." She addressed the Klack directly now." I know you say not knowing the law you break doesn't make you less guilty and they do call you N'Uts for rules for a reason old friend, but I am Captain for quite a while now, and I would not hesitate to offer him a post on our bridge when he is done with the academy. " I think my chin dropped to my chest as I heard her judgment. Finally, it was the Admiral's turn. He did not get up just leaned back, steepled his fingers and slowly shook his head with a very faint smile on his lips. "I value the opinion of both officers greatly. They are not Command officers of the Union Flagship solely because I like their faces, but they earned my trust and respect many times over. Commander N'Utrtrn's opinion in this matter is the reason why we have this hearing. I wanted you to know how thin the line was you have walked. Just hours ago, I talked to you about that thin line between insubordination and the necessity to act despite given orders. "He was now talking to the Yokuta. " Before my homeworld was known as Terra, we called it Earth, and before we ascended, we fought many bloody wars among ourselves. Terrible things were done, and officers declared themselves not responsible because they acted under orders out of this terrible and bloody history originates this command philosophy I was talking about. An officer must analyze each and every order and each situation and the excuse. Therefore, I was only following orders is not a valid defense. The cadet acted exactly how an officer should have acted. I would throw him out of the service if he acted on the third option he had, simply stay on his seat and do nothing. This was the safest option in terms of decisions. Have you noted that neither Cadet Olafson nor the Commander N'Utrtrn even considered that third option? This readiness to help friends, disregard personal comfort, and safety is what I want to see in officers. I am closing this hearing and recommend Cadet Olafson to be promoted to Cadet Lieutenant and complying with the wishes of the Yokuta, he will be awarded the Yaktnh in recognition of his deeds." The Admiral finally got up and then said to the captain. "Get him and his Cadet friends as fast as you can to Arsenal. I take the Delegation of the Yokuta along in the Devi. I don't want him to have any more chances to make some sort of decisions outside the academy before he is fully trained." She saluted him. "Yes, Sir, a sensible course of action, indeed." To me, she said. "Let's go, Cadet Olafson. The Admiral said as fast as possible. That means now!" Captain McKenzie called us up to the command deck. Standing before the security door to the bridge, she said."I still hate Cadets and don't like Midshipmen, but you guys have earned my respect so I decided you should complete your journey seeing the bridge. Now I expect you to behave and not to touch anything and we will all get through this privileged visit to my domain." I could not believe my luck. Of all the accolades I had received, this was the only one that mattered to me. After we passed the door, the captain, had the XO explain the individual duty stations and introduced us to the Officers staffing them. I simply stood there and felt as if I had come home, to a place I had never been, but knew this is where I belonged. Union ships were marvels of technology, and each department and station we had seen before were impressive and awe-inspiring, compared to Engineering or the Gun turrets this was a quiet and not much different than a fancy living room with high tech chairs and command console. The Engines were the heart of a ship, but this was its brain, its nerve center. I didn't even notice as she stood next to me and said in a quiet tone." It was the same for me, the first time upon a real bridge. One day I expect you to hail me from your bridge. That is an order by the way!" "Ma'am I will do my best to comply!" "I read your file, cadet and my offer was serious. You contact me after your second year, and I see if you can't serve your third as a midshipman on mine!" "I will do that, Ma'am!" She said just a hint louder." XO, take her out. Course Arsenal II with all due speed." Category:Edits by Posidous